


Sizing Up the Competition

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [205]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to see how she handles the delay.  Performance under stress and all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sizing Up the Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 6 August 2016  
> Word Count: 260   
> Prompt: follow  
> Summary: "I want to see how she handles the delay. Performance under stress and all."  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was just fun to write, I'll be honest. That Lyons would think of Simone as some sort of competition for Damien's attention just amuses me.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Picking up the folder, he smiles grimly as he peruses the information within. A knock at the door a few minutes later pulls him from his notes.

"Yes?"

His assistant pokes her head in the door to smile. "You said to let you know--"

"She's here?" He chuckles as he sees the time. "And she's early. Well, that bodes well for her work ethic, I suppose."

"Shall I send her in?"

He pauses for a moment, considering that question, then shakes his head. "Let her wait another fifteen minutes before you do. I want to see how she handles the delay. Performance under stress and all."

She nods and retreats to leave him to his work. Opening the file again, he chuckles at her first attempt to control the situation, and expects her to do it again at least once.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, another knock sounds just before his assistant opens the door.

"Your eleven o'clock is here, Mr. Lyons."

"Thank you. Please send her in."

She steps aside to let the woman in as John stands. His eyes rake over her in appraisal. Yes, he could see what it is about her that drew in Damien.

"Ms. Baptiste," he says, taking the hand she offers. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you, sir, for agreeing to this interview. I appreciate the opportunity to share some of your insights today."

As she speaks, he smiles and studies her again. Yes, she's clearly an intellectual match to Damien.

"Think nothing of it. I'm glad to help where I can."


End file.
